30 Romances
by dreximgirl
Summary: Written for the 30 romances community on Livejournal - all stories focus on Rika Sasaki and Yoshiyuki Terada
1. Cold Hands

bFandom/b Cardcaptor Sakura

Cardcaptor Sakura

Beginning of Winter  
Author: dreximgirl  
Theme: #1 cold hands  
Pairing/Characters: Rika Sasaki/Yoshiyuki Terada  
Rating: G (?)  
Disclaimer: CLAMP own them all and sadly I am not a member of their gang

Rika shivered as she stood outside her old school gates, it had started to turn bitterly cold this past week but she still hadn't thought to bring her gloves. Lifting her hands to her face she cupped them in front of her mouth and blew; the warm air lasted only seconds before the cold returned. Giving up she went back to rubbing them together as she bounced on her heels in a vain attempt to keep warm.

"Rika?" a friendly masculine voice called from behind her, "Why are you standing out here?"

"Yoshi" Rika said, turning, "I finished early at the bakery so I thought I would surprise you"

"You should have come in," he said, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders as they started walking, "You must have been freezing out here"

"I'm fine" she replied, not wanting to upset Yoshi with her fears about how his fellow teachers would react to seeing her. As accepting as he said they were she didn't want to make anything awkward by turning up in any of the classrooms looking for him. "I wanted to wait for you"

Smiling down at her he kissed her forehead, pulling back quickly when he felt how cold she was.

Looking over her, he frowned; "Where are your gloves and scarf?" he asked

"Oh" she said blushing, "I forgot to take them out of the wardrobe this morning"

He shook his head and started to remove his own gloves, stopping when Rika's hand covered his.

"Don't," she said, looking concerned, "I don't want you to get cold, and besides we'll be home soon, I'll be fine"

"Don't be silly. You'll get ill if you don't keep warm"

Rika cast her eyes downward berating herself for not remembering to get her cold weather things out.

Yoshi looked at her sad face and felt his anger abate, he shouldn't be mad at her. After all it wasn't her fault, it wouldn't have mattered had she not finished early. A slow smile spread across his face as an idea formed in his mind.

Removing his right glove he slipped it onto her right hand, causing her to look up at him, her sadness still showing in her eyes.

Smiling at her he took her left hand in his now bare right one, entwining their fingers he slipped their joined hands into his coat pocket, making her move closer to him. Squeezing her hand they continued walking along the footpath towards home.

After a few minutes of silence Yoshi squeezed her hand again before saying; "You know I'm actually glad you forgot your gloves"

Rika looked up at him and smiled her beautiful smile, she knew he was trying to make her feel better but the fact that he was trying made her feel warm inside. Squeezing his hand in return, she moved her body even closer to his, and all of a sudden the cold wasn't as harsh as it had been.


	2. Trickery

Rika sighed as she walked up the path to the home she shared with Yoshiyuki

Title: Surprise!  
Theme: #5 Trickery  
Disclaimer: All these Characters belong to CLAMP

Rika sighed as she walked up the path to the home she shared with Yoshiyuki. After telling him she had to work late she had hoped he would meet her when her shift ended. She had to admit to feeling a pang of disappointment when he hadn't been there after she had turned off the lights and locked up. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind she removed the door key from her bag and inserted it into the lock. The house was dark when she opened the door, _Yoshi must have gone to bed already _she thought, turning on the hallway light and removing her coat. Picking up her bag she headed towards the kitchen, she had pastries in there that she wanted to put away before she too headed upstairs. As she passed the living room the light suddenly came on and a huge cry of 'Happy Birthday' emerged from the room. Standing in the doorway, Rika looked around, from what she could see it looked like everybody she knew was in there, complete with brightly coloured party hats. Moving forward from the crowd Yoshiyuki smiled at her;

"Surprise" he said softly before the music started and people began to mill around

"How long have you had this planned?" Rika asked in wonder

"A few weeks" Yoshi replied

"Should I be worried or impressed that you managed it?" she said, knowing how bad he was at keeping things from her, usually

"Never worried" he said, placing his arms around her waist, "I could only keep it from you because I knew you'd like it. You do like it don't you?"

Smiling up at him she said, "I love it" before raising herself on tiptoe to share a deep kiss.

A soft cough drew them apart and as Yoshi moved to the side of her, one arm still firmly wrapped around her waist, Rika gasped.

It was the first time she had seen her parents since the night she had told them about Yoshi and their engagement. The night they had thrown her out. Well, technically she had chosen to leave but only because the alternative was to 'stop this silliness' and leave Yoshi. Her parents had told her that if she insisted on continuing the relationship she could do it elsewhere, that it would not be tolerated under their roof. So, of course, Rika had left with Yoshi that night and they hadn't tried to contact her since, Rika couldn't help but wonder why they were here now. As if reading her mind her mother stepped forward,

"Terada-san invited us" she began, "We heard that you plan on holding the ceremony in the autumn and that this will be your last birthday before you're a married woman"

"That's right" Rika replied, smiling tightly, "We did send you an invite"

Her mother blushed and shot a quick look at Rika's father, who still remained silent. Rika didn't need to be a genius to figure out what had happened to the invitation.

"I'm sorry we haven't been in touch but your father has been so busy with work and everything." her mother smiled apologetically, "But I do hope you'll let me help you with the planning. After all a wedding is such a big thing to organise on your own, I'm sure you'll need some support"

"It is a lot to do but I'm quite looking forward to it. And thank you but I have all the support I need" Rika answered quickly, feeling Yoshi's arm tighten around her momentarily, she sighed inwardly, "I have my first dress fitting next week, if you're not doing anything you could stop by."

"That would be wonderful. I'm sure you'll look beautiful"

Rika's father chose that moment to discreetly tell his wife it was time to leave, flushing she looked at Rika

"Well we'd better leave you young people to it" she said, hesitantly moving forward to kiss Rika's cheek, and with a quick smile at Yoshi she stepped back as her husband took her arm. "I'll call you on Monday to get the details for the fitting" she said as they walked towards the door.

Rika nodded absently as they left. She hadn't meant to be cold towards them but after the way they had treated her and Yoshi, it made it extremely hard to forgive them and act as though nothing was wrong. Sensing she was troubled Yoshi wrapped his other arm around her once again and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry" he whispered against her hair, "I shouldn't have brought them here"

She shook her head, "It's fine," she said, her words muffled against his chest

"It upset you" he replied, pulling back to look down at her

"I'm fine. I just…" she sighed heavily, "I know they're my parents and I do love them but I can't forget how they treated us. I can't allow them back into our lives so easily. Does that make me a bad person?"

"Of course not" Yoshi replied, "It makes you human. And I want you to know that it's entirely up to you how you want to handle them."

"I know. But right now I don't want to handle them at all. I want to enjoy this party that my tricky fiancé planned for me" she said shooting him a look, "I want to talk and dance and drink. And then later I want to show you how very much I love you" she finished with a seductive smile.

Yoshiyuki smiled in return as he leaned down to kiss her; pulling back he held out his hand and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Rika smiled warmly as she put her hand in his, and as they moved together to the music, she knew that no matter what happened in the future, as long as Yoshi was always there, she could handle anything.


	3. In the Rain

Perfect Plans

Title: Perfect Plans  
Theme: #18 In the rain

Disclaimer: I only own merchandise not characters, Clamp own those

Everything had been planned perfectly. The flowers, the catering, the dresses and suits were organised. The invitations had gone out, with no mistakes, and all replies had been returned on time. Everything was perfect. Everything, except the one thing that nobody could control.

Rika stood in the doorway staring out at the beautifully arranged garden, which only yesterday, had been bathed in sunlight.

"It's still looks beautiful," a voice said as she felt warm arms enfold her from behind, "_You_ still look beautiful"

Rika turned; ready to argue that point but before she could speak soft lips claimed her own in a tender yet passionate kiss. When they parted, Rika laid her head on Yoshi's chest, his heartbeat a familiar and comforting sound for her.

"Our guests are soaked through," she said after many moments of silence before raising a hand to her hair, "So are we." She sighed turning her face so that her next words were slightly muffled, "It was supposed to be perfect"

"It is" Yoshi said quietly

Rika looked up at the sincerity in his voice, "How can it be?"

"Because you are now my wife and nothing, not even the rain, could have stopped that from happening." He moved his hands up to cup her face, "Do you know what I'm looking at right now?"

"A drowned rat?" Rika joked unhappily, her eyes not looking at him

"No" he said softly, drawing her gaze back to him, "I'm looking at a beautiful perfect woman who makes her own sunshine wherever she goes and I feel honoured that she has bound herself to me forever."

"Yoshi" Rika whispered, tears in her eyes, "I love you so much" she said her arms sliding around his neck.

Yoshi smiled, "I love you too" he replied, lowering his face to rest his forehead on hers. Over in the marquee, which had been hastily constructed, the band began to play. Yoshi pulled back slightly and held out his hand.

"Dance with me?" he asked, moving backwards towards the patio

"In the rain?" she questioned laughingly, though she was already in his arms as they swayed to the music.

"What rain?" he asked before pulling her closer for a sweet kiss. /lj-cut


	4. Bubbles

Bubbles

Title:Doing the Dishes  
Theme: #19 Bubbles  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Clamp which I sadly am not a part of

lj-cut text"Doing the Dishes"

"You're leaving soap bubbles on the bottom" Rika said, watching Yoshi as he dried the cup she had just handed him.

"You said that about the plate I just dried" Yoshi answered slightly annoyed, "If you want to dry just say so"

"I don't" she answered defensively, "I'd just like you to do it properly"

"I didn't know there was a proper way to dry up dishes"

"Well there is and it doesn't include leaving bubbles on things"

"Really?" Yoshi whispered before leaning over her to scoop up a handful of bubbles, which he then wiped on her nose as he brought his hand back. "Whoops"

Rika glared at him before quickly scooping up a handful of water and splashing him. "Whoops" she said trying to hide the grin threatening to emerge. Yoshi stood in shock for a moment before leaning over to retaliate.

Soon they were both soaked through and standing at either ends of the washing up bowl.

"So do you give in?" Yoshi asked, he had managed to stay slightly drier than Rika so far

"Of course not" Rika replied flashing him a grin

"Alright then just remember you asked for it" and with that he used both hands to grip the sides of the bowl and lift it free of the sink.

"Yoshi! No!" Rika gasped, moving backwards away from her full bowl brandishing boyfriend.

Yoshi just grinned and stepped closer. Unfortunately as he did so his foot slipped in a puddle on the floor and as his feet went out from under him the bowl slipped from his grasp.

Rika rushed over to him, luckily the bowl had landed away from him, but unluckily the contents had managed to drench him. "Are you ok?" she asked leaning over him and running a hand over his cheek.

"I'm ok" he replied sitting up, "Wind knocked out of me that's all"

"I'm sorry" Rika said, tears forming behind her eyes

"Hey" he said, getting up and taking her in his arms, "Don't be silly. It wasn't your fault."

"You could have been hurt"

"But I wasn't. Besides that will teach me for trying to take you on in the kitchen, it protects its mistress" he grinned, happy when he got a smile and nod in return.

"Are you sure you're ok?

"Yep all fine" he answered, "Just wet with bubbles in all sorts of places" he added with a smirk.

She smiled in return moving towards the door, looking at him over her shoulder she said "Lets get you upstairs and I'll show you how to dry up without leaving bubbles anywhere"

With one last seductive glance she moved out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Yoshi stood in the kitchen for a moment before gathering his wits and following her. Maybe doing things the proper way could be fun after all, he thought.

/lj-cut


	5. Walk

No matter how cliché it sounded Rika knew she would always remember the night Yoshiyuki proposed to her properly

Title: Perfect Moment  
Theme: #20 Walk  
Disclaimer: Just amusing myself I own nothing

Rika loved walking. It gave her the time to get her thoughts together when nobody else was around to interrupt her. On days she knew Yoshiyuki would be late home, she'd walk through the park, after her shift ended, before heading home. The park always seemed to have a tranquillity about it and always looked so beautiful.

As she wandered around in the fading sunlight Rika noticed a flickering light on one of the benches, near the tree line. Deciding she had time she went to investigate, just in case anybody needed assistance. Once she got closer Rika saw that it was a candle, sat in the middle of the bench, its flame flickering. Next to the candle there was a single red rose, Rika looked around thinking she had stumbled onto something she shouldn't have when she saw Yoshiyuki emerge from behind one of the trees. She looked up at him a question on her face, but before she could voice it, he moved towards her and taking her hand in his, he bent down on one knee.

Clearing his throat, he looked deep into her eyes before speaking:

"Rika." he said, tentatively. "I've known you were the one destined for me since I first met you, but until now I haven't been able to express my feelings properly. I love you with all my heart, and I always will. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Rika smiled at him, tears in her eyes, tightening her hand in his, she joined him on one knee and kissed him gently.

"Ever since I met you, I've known too." She replied, pulling away slightly. "It would make my dreams come true to be your wife"

As they embraced in the fading sunlight the candle behind them flickered but continued to burn long after the sun had set.


	6. Headache

"Are you ok

Title: Cure  
Theme: #34 Headache  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to CLAMP, I just play with them

"Are you ok?" Yoshiyuki asked, reaching his hand out to feel her forehead

"Hai" Rika replied, smiling slightly, "I just have a bit of a headache. I'm sure it will have gone by the time I've cooked dinner"

She stood up but was stopped from moving towards the kitchen, when Yoshi gently pushed her back down on the sofa.

"Sit and rest for a bit, I'm going to go fetch you some aspirin" he was off and up the stairs before she could protest. _Silly man, _she thought, _it's only a headache_

10 minutes later Yoshi still hadn't come down so Rika decided to go check on him. As she climbed the stairs she could hear the sound of running water, frowning she walked into the bathroom.

"Yoshi what are you doing?" she asked

Turning from where he was stood, pouring sweet smelling oil into the bathtub, he smiled; "I opened the cabinet to get the aspirin and saw the bath oil, so I decided to run you a bath."

"But dinner…" Rika started to protest

"I know I'm not as good as you, but I'm sure I can rustle up something" he grinned, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist

Rika relaxed in his arms, leaning her head against his chest and sighing contentedly, it would have been a perfect moment if it weren't for the pounding behind her temple.

Yoshi placed a light kiss on the top of her head and rubbed her arms tenderly.

"You should get in the bath while the water's still hot" he said, smiling down at her

Rika slowly nodded, not really wanting to move out of his embrace. Gradually she stepped back, and began undressing.

"Just come down when you're ready" he said, keeping his eyes on her as he moved out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Rika slowly stripped off the rest of her clothes and sank into the soothing water; laying back she closed her eyes and let the water ease her aching muscles.

About 45 minutes later Rika stepped out of the bath and slowly dried herself with a fluffy towel. Smiling she saw that Yoshi had left out her favourite nightgown along with her robe. Slipping the nightie on, she belted the robe loosely around her waist and opened the cabinet. Although the bath had eased her headache considerably she didn't want to chance it returning. After taking two aspirins and placing her towel into the washing basket, she opened the bathroom door.

As she made her way down the stairs, her nose was assaulted by inviting aromas coming from the kitchen, until now she hadn't realised how hungry she was. And judging by the smell he was making her favourite udon.

Stepping into the living room Rika gasped, the lights had been turned off being replaced with candles, which were now bathing the room in a gentle glow. It was perfect.

Before she could turn around, to call for Yoshi, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, from behind, and warm gentle breath on her neck. Relaxing into his arms, she smiled;

"You did all this for me?"

"Of course" he replied, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "I wanted to make you feel better"

"It was only a headache," she said, though she was still smiling

"But it was making you uncomfortable and we cant have that" he said, placing a kiss just below her ear

She giggled slightly, as he knew she would. He tightened his arms around her as she tilted her head back and met his lips for a deep tender kiss.

_Maybe headaches aren't that bad after all, _was her last coherent thought.


	7. Affaire de Coeur

Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura  
Title: Reactions  
Author: dreximgirl  
Theme: #29 Affaire de Coeur  
Pairing/Characters: Rika Sasaki/Yoshiyuki Terada  
Rating: PG (?)

Disclaimer: It's been a while but I'm back to play, I still own nothing. Big thank you to Alita258 for the compliments and giving me the urge to continue :-)

A few days after the dreadful meeting with her parents, Rika's friends had finally tracked her down. Apparently it had taken many attempts by all of them to get anything out of her disapproving mother but eventually they had managed to find out that she was living with Terada-sensei.

Gathered in the living room (Yoshi had conveniently gone to prepare drinks) Rika took a deep breath and told them the whole story.

Once she finished everybody had fallen silent causing Rika to bow her head until

Sakura had squealed and hugged her tightly, reassuring her friend that she was so glad Rika was happy and in love. After a moment's hesitation and much to his shock, Sakura had hugged Terada-sensei too ("You can call me Yoshiyuki-kun now you know"). Tomoyo had simply smiled her all-knowing smile and congratulated them; Rika sensed that she had probably already known what had been going on anyway. Chiharu had reacted similarly to Sakura and Naoko, after more hugs, had exclaimed how much it was all like a great romantic novel.

"It's a total 'Affaire de Coeur'" she exclaimed, "A love affair which will conquer all obstacles in the way"

Rika blushed as the others laughed watching on with grins whilst Naoko retrieved her notebook to write down the story ideas running through her head.

They stayed for a while, enjoying the chance to see their friend happy and content as she sat next to her fiancé, his arm wrapped around her. When they left Sakura made her promise to arrange a date for all of them, Syaoran included, to go out for a meal and a catch up. Rika happily agreed, thankful that her friends had accepted the situation so readily.

"I can't believe how easy that was" Rika said to Yoshi as they headed back into the living room after seeing them all off.

"Of course." Yoshi replied, smiling at her, "They only want you to be happy and they can see that you are, at least I hope you are."

"I am" she smiled, moving to him and leaning into him, "Very happy." She raised her face to his as he lowered his lips to hers; she smiled into the kiss, happy in the knowledge that her friends accepted their relationship and were happy for her.


	8. Flame

Fandom: Cardcaptor Sakura

Title: New Traditions

Author: dreximgirl

Theme: #22 Flame

Pairing/Characters: Rika Sasaki/Yoshiyuki Terada

Rating: PG (?)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and have neglected this for too long

Tomoyo had suggested the get together on New Years Eve and everybody had readily agreed. Tomoyo had been travelling, for work, through most of Europe for the best part of a year and everybody was eager to see her and hear about her adventures.

She'd started explaining the Finnish tradition not long after midnight and everybody had agreed it would be a perfect ending to the night. Sakura and Syaoran had gone first and then Rika and Yoshiyuki.

Rika watched as the tin horseshoe she held over the flames, from the fire, started to melt. She dragged her gaze away from the small blaze and looked up at Yoshi, he was directly behind her with his hand over hers holding the spoon which contained the melted tin.

"Ready?" he asked then at her nod they moved in unison and tipped the molten metal into the bucket of cold water.

After a few moments had passed Yoshi reached into the bucket and extracted their fortune. The others gathered round Sakura asking, "What do you think it is?".

"I'm not sure" Rika replied tilting her head, "Yoshi?"

Yoshi considered the cooled lump and turned it this way and that before smiling slowly. "I think" he began, looking directly at Rika, "It looks a little like a baby"

Rika's smile lit her face as she slowly nodded, "I think you might be right" she agreed her eyes never leaving her husbands face.


	9. Flowers

Cardcaptor Sakura

Flowers  
Author: dreximgirl  
Theme: #23 Roses ; daisies ; carnations ; water lilies ; [Or any random flower]  
Pairing/Characters: Rika Sasaki/Yoshiyuki Terada  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: CLAMP own them all and sadly I don't live in Japan so cannot play with them

The blossoming cherry trees glimmered in the bright sunlight. They cast beautiful flowing shadows on the path in front of her as she made her way to the little café where she had arranged to meet her fiancé.

It was such a lovely day outside that she was hoping to convince Yoshiyuki to go for a walk in the park and maybe even along the river after their lunch.

Turning the corner she saw Yoshi immediately as he was sat at one of the outside tables with a large bouquet of marguerite daisies on the table in front of him.

She smiled as he stood up to kiss her cheek in greeting, "They're beautiful" she said as he handed her the flowers and she lifted them to her face inhaling deeply, "Thank you"

It was now a tradition that he would gift her with different flowers on different occasions, marguerites were birthday flowers. They were Rika's favourite flower and every year on her birthday he brought her a bouquet, on their anniversary it was carnations, Valentines Day was roses and when they married in six months he would make an annual gift to her of her wedding bouquet flowers.

As they ate and talked about their plans Rika smiled, it may be too plain and simple for some but Rika was so content with her life that she didn't care what others thought. She was happy. They were happy. And really that was all the mattered in the end.


End file.
